


Nothing At All

by TaraTyler



Series: Shuffle Challenge [6]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: based off of the song of the same name by The Pussywillows





	Nothing At All

Working in the ER for even a short period of time introduces doctors to the concept of ‘chasing the dragon’. They were ravaged by addicts and drug seekers there. Callie didn’t have to spend much time in the ER, but she understood the concept quite well. She had an entire other dragon she found herself chasing pretty regularly. Luckily, this particular dragon did not seem to mind.

Callie was known to page this dragon to call rooms. The dragon and her beautiful, magical smile had also been known to smirk at Callie, to grab her arm with a question in her eyes and drag her off somewhere. In those moments, everything dissolved into a fire. Arizona tended to have that effect on Callie. Flames at a low burn in her stomach came back everytime Arizona’s bright blue eyes met Callie’s and she felt herself melt under the gaze.

When everything fell apart, Callie wasn’t sure of what to do with herself anymore. She still had Sophia and she was fiercely protective of her daughter. Callie had become a Mama Bear, like a dragon protecting her hoard. She began to find her inner dragon as well. Callie rather liked who she was becoming and she only hoped that Arizona would as well.

Callie had been wary and concerned when Arizona had mentioned moving closer to her. Things had ended badly between them and she did not want to risk anything like that happening again, especially since their daughter was getting older. Despite her concerns, Callie was not opposed and was even growing a bit excited by the prospect. For once, the dragon was chasing her. She had missed Arizona more than she cared to admit.

If something were to happen between them when Arizona moved, Callie had already decided that the rewards might be worth the risk. She still loved Arizona. Callie had, for a long time, and even despite their rocky history, considered Arizona Robbins to be the love of her life. When they video chatted, her heart still did flips in her stomach. Callie decided then and there to go and get some nice lingerie for the first time in a long time.


End file.
